nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Category talk:Gameworlds
This category page is a collection of articles. It's not meant to host content by itself. I'll create a Champions of Vydor article for you. -- Austicke 09:18, 8 Sep 2005 (PDT) *I knew that. I went in and cleaned out the article I added. When I left, it was gone. :) Thanks for adding the article for me. -- 65.121.0.254 * I think Nordock deserves a mention somewhere, here or otherwise, since it's a pretty widespread pre-built PW, but doesn't have a specific server associated with it. --Defunc7 16:02, 30 Sep 2005 (PDT) *For a something like that I would say it's best place would be Category:Modules. -- Pstarky 16:10, 30 Sep 2005 (PDT) (De-wiki dropped proposal. --The Krit 17:07, 17 December 2008 (UTC)) *Do we want to categorize modules? Since every module is unique and most of them are already living under Category:Gameworlds, well, it doesn't really make much difference in the grand scheme of things I guess. I'd vote that things are fine as they are. Just another 2 gp from Klingon Mage 21:20, 1 Oct 2005 (PDT) * I would say categorization depends purely on being able to come up with a way to do so. If this means those which use/require haks vs those that don't, or those designed for single player vs multi-player... If you cannot find the breakdown then leave it Enigmatic 16:21, 3 Oct 2005 (PDT) Location subcategories Are location subcategories really necessary? Does it even matter much over the Internet? Won't we end up with hundreds of location subcategories if we go to a level like Category:South Australia? It seems like unneeded clutter to me. -- Austicke 22:53, 11 Oct 2005 (PDT) (De-wikified dead link. --The Krit 00:23, 9 February 2008 (UTC)) * Might be ok for you guys, but there isn't much use "Aussies" playing on US/Canada servers because nobody is around at that time of the night/morning. It would at least allow us to go and pick a server that we will be able to have a close timezone. Perhaps it could be shortened to country/timezone (ie Australia → EastCoast/WestCoast). Enigmatic 01:00, 12 Oct 2005 (PDT) * What do you think about trying to set up a template for people to fill in? That way we can get specific properties for each server? Enigmatic 01:00, 12 Oct 2005 (PDT) **That's a good idea. -- Austicke 01:03, 12 Oct 2005 (PDT) *** Done. Took a lot of it from the Bioware Website for registration. Any alterations? Enigmatic 03:10, 12 Oct 2005 (PDT) *I really don't think real-world location is relevant. However I do think active-time probably is. (e.g. server A is most active between 4pm and 12pm GMT). The problem with location is that it isn't an actual specific active time... some servers might be active during the daytime, and some might be active around the evening etc. Keeping the times as GMT would make it a bit more uniform, though u could do it on whatever timezone & include the GMT difference.--Defunc7 06:24, 12 Oct 2005 (PDT) **Good point, Defunc7. That seems more helpful and would result in a lot less categories. -- Austicke 13:19, 12 Oct 2005 (PDT) *hehe, it's funny to see Australia listed next to Greyhawk & FR :p --Defunc7 11:27, 13 Oct 2005 (PDT) Promotion Hopefully we can get some more servers to add their gameworlds. I invited admins on the BioWare forums http://nwn.bioware.com/forums/myviewtopic.html?topic=462213&forum=56 http://nwn.bioware.com/forums/myviewtopic.html?topic=462214&forum=44. -- Austicke 21:24, 13 Dec 2005 (PST) Subcategorize by setting? I wonder if it would be handy to have the gameworlds categorized by their setting (i.e. Forgotten Realms, Wheel of Time, LotR etc) where appropriate? Personally, I'd find such information useful for myself, but I wonder if anyone else cares. int19h 11:52, 31 August 2007 (UTC)